livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Liv Rooney
) Season 1 (Age 15–16) Season 2 (Age 16–17) Season 3 (Age 17–18) Season 4 (Age 18–19) |occupation = Actress Singer High School Student at Ridgewood High (formerly/graduated) |location = Santa Luego, California (currently) Stevens Point, Wisconsin (formerly) |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Green |family = Pete Rooney (Father) Karen Rooney (Mother) Maddie Rooney (Twin Sister) Joey Rooney (Younger Brother) Parker Rooney (Younger Brother) Dena (Aunt) Ruby (Cousin) Great-Gran (Deceased; Great Grandmother) Grandma Janice (Grandmother) Melanie (Unknown) Craig (Cousin) |romances = Holden Dippledorf (Ex-Boyfriend/Crush/Possible Future Boyfriend) Miller White (Ex-Boyfriend) Artie Smalls (Crush; On His Side) |friends = Maddie Rooney (Best Friend/Twin Sister) Diggie Smalls (Good Friend) Holden Dippledorf (Close Friends/Bandmate) Ocean (Close Friend) Andie Bustamante (Best Friend/Bandmate) South Salamanca (Best Friend In Hollywood) Kathy Kan (Good Friend) Fangs Dump Truck Joey Rooney Willow Cruz (Close Friend/Bandmate) Aubrey Banfield Josh Willcox (Close Friend) Artie Smalls Gemma Nimbus (Fellow Voltage Director/Good Friend) Ruby (Good Friend/Cousin) |enemies = Miller White (Ex-Boyfriend) Kylie Kramer |likes = Holden Dippledorf Singing Acting Fashion |dislikes = Sports Bugs Miller White |first appearance = Twin-A-Rooney |latest appearance = End-A-Rooney |affiliates = Sing It Loud! (formerly) Space Werewolves (formerly) The Dream (formerly) Upcycling Club (formerly) Voltage (formerly) Sing It Louder!! (currently) |portrayer= Dove Cameron Emmy Buckner (Special Effect Double) Tate Chapman (Young Liv))}} Olivia "Liv" Rooney is one of the two protagonists from the Disney Channel original series Liv and Maddie, along with her identical twin sister and best friend Maddie. She is currently years old and is attending College in California. Also, she has the role of the oldest member of the Rooney children. Liv also has two younger brothers and two parents who work at her school. She is a television star whose show just ended called Sing It Loud. She returns home from filming her TV series in Hollywood to her family in Wisconsin. When she comes back, she becomes a bit more popular due to attending the same public high school as her siblings, which little to her knowing, is a huge problem for Maddie. The twins seem to be polar opposites. Liv is more of a girly girl. Whereas Maddie is more of a tomboy. She seems to be a little full of herself sometimes and doesn't pay a lot of attention to others, but her heart is in the right place. It is shown that she loves Maddie truly, along with the rest of her family. She also has an adorable habit of getting all giggly when around Holden or when she does something embarrassing like in Triangle-a-Rooney when she and Holden sang. To see movies and shows Liv has acted in, see Fictional Filmography. Liv is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Personality Liv is perky, energetic, girly, and is very into fashion. Liv loves acting and singing and is very confident and enthusiastic when asked to do either of them. She always puts her family and friends first, and even when she messes up when trying to help them, she always has the best intentions at heart (as seen in Twin-A-Rooney and various other episodes). She is sweet, graceful, often sees the good in everyone, and gives everyone a fair chance, even if they are usually are a bad person (as shown in Steal-A-Rooney). Liv is also very outgoing and loves to talk, particularly about herself. Liv can be a bit self-centered, and sometimes has a little too much pride in her talent (as seen in Twin-A-Rooney) but only because she has such a strong love for what she does and she always means well. Even though she loves fashion, she puts Maddie's well-being above even that. This was shown when she destroyed a pair of heels she really loved because Maddie got too addicted to them, and even neglected to show up to a basketball match, something Maddie loved more than anything (Shoe-A-Rooney). Being a lot more girly than Maddie, she's much more fashionable with her wardrobe than Maddie. She loves girly things such as shopping (Steal-A-Rooney)and getting mani-pedis (SPARF-A-Rooney) Biography Background At the age of six, Liv sang a marathon of Christmas songs, which led to a commercial for a local muffler repair shop when she was eight. When she was eleven years old, she got the role of Stephanie Einstein in a TV series called, Sing It Loud!. After receiving the role, Liv moved to Los Angeles, California and lived with her Aunt Dena and cousin Ruby, to work on the show. Liv lived out in Hollywood for four years, up until the series ended when she was 15 years old. Liv was offered a ton of other minimum wage roles but she decided she wanted to move home back to her hometown in Stevens Point, Wisconsin because she missed her family and she thought it was time to come home. Liv and Maddie picks up right after Liv returns home to Stevens Point. She and Maddie rekindle their relationship and become closer and closer, risking much for each other. History Liv Rooney/Season 1|Season 1 Liv Rooney/Season 2|Season 2 Category:Main Characters